A Little Less Conversation
by Original-Botticella
Summary: A smut drabble of my Inquisitor, Katja, and an illustrious Commander. Nothing too heavy here, just something to get me writing again from my brief break. Warnings: fluffy heterosexuality and innuendo.


A Little Less Conversation

"Commander," she said surprised and breathless, "that's… distracting."

"Is it Inquisitor?"

Inquisitor Katja didn't exactly know what brought this on from the Commander. She was within her quarters walking around while reviewing some reports that needed her attention when he came inside. Happy for his company while doing so. He was always a welcome attention to her work. Or, he was simply dropping off his own reports. Either way, it was mild to what he was doing.

"A little. But I don't mind your attention."

"I would hope not." His warm, tenor breath tickling her neck and mingling with her long, moon-white tresses. Sending delicious shivers to her spine.

He was behind her, spooning her, holding her in an embrace, looking over her shoulder at the report she was trying to read. Cullen's hands wondered teasingly. Caressing fingers on her abdomen and her arm.

Nudging her left ear, revealing the Andrastian coin he had given her. Which she turned into an earring, a simple steel wire that pierced the lobe that connected to the coin.

A public reminder – a declaration – that she was his.

Seeing it always brought a smile to his face, and she knew it.

Lady Katja smiled as well, seeing the endearment she gave to him. Her royal blue headband wrapped around his right arm; just above the elbow. The lucky headband.

"Who is requesting the Inquisition's aid my Lady Inquisitor?"

She grinned warmly at the 'my' part and responded, "More like a dinner request from another noble. Normally, ah, Josephine handles these, but she's been ill the last few days and it falls to me to help with the load."

The Commander chuckled in amusement, "Do I blame these for your shortened temperament the last few days then?"

She rolled her eyes, "You could say that. I have been tempted to just say 'no, fuck you asshole' on all of them. And to all the procession of dignitaries that come by. I have to have court with one such asshole later this afternoon."

"Perhaps… I could offer you my services."

"Cullen, you have an even shorter temper when it comes to them. I highly doubt Josephine would be pleased that you tossed them out of Skyhold. As much as it would put a smile on my face."

His delicious mouth came closer to her ear and he whispered, "That's not what I mean, Katja." While he lowered his hand that was on her abdomen and slowly caressed her nether lips through her trousers.

She let out a surprised gasp at the sensation, nearly dropping the request form in her hand. The little shocks that hit her clit electrified her spine, sending shivers through her body.

"I, oh, won't have time for all of you." Katja said slightly breathless already. Has it really been too long?

He pecked lightly her neck with an open mouth before responding, "That is alright. I want you to relax a little. We can't have our… reputation be compromised because your grumpy can we?"

Chuckling at that. No, she couldn't be grumpy in front of pompous nobles could she? She needed some relaxation. And Maker… he was always good with his hands.

"No, your services… are always welcomed."

"Good."

Kissing his way to her lips, where she was more than happy to reciprocate. Heated tongues and tender lips touching. The request form she had in her hand dropped to the floor, quickly forgotten.

Leaning back into him, allowing him to touch her in a way that he knew she liked. That he liked as well. Alright with him taking care of her. Learning a while back that he liked to do this to her even though it might not get reciprocated physically. Watching her come undone will last him for the rest of the day regardless.

But that's alright. She'll get back at him later.

Teasingly Cullen untied the laces on her trousers. Katja whimpered a little from the loss of his hand, but was soon replaced when his still gloved hand reached inside. Letting out a wet groan as he just barely touched between the folds. Shifting her feet just a little to release some pressure. For those nice fingers to touch her more.

"Your rather eager." He commented.

She grinned softly, "I might have needed you sooner."

"I'll keep that in mind." He breathed down her neck to place sweet kisses on her shoulder and the juncture to her neck. She sighed softly.

"I do have a request though." She moaned as his prodding fingers slid deeper between her folds. Just almost contacting her clit.

"You need only to ask Inquisitor."

"Could you, ah, remove that glove please?"

The Commander had a devious smirk as he removed the one that wasn't fondling her with his teeth. Running that hand up her tunic to cup her breast. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"The _other one_ Commander."

Chuckling deep within his chest he removed his hand from her warming nether lips. Just when he was about to remove them similarly to the other one, he smiled mischievously and proffered the gloved hand to the Inquisitor.

"Would you do the honor Inquisitor?"

Smiling just like the Commander – following the same line of thought as she put one of the teasing fingers within her mouth. Running her tongue on the underside of the digit and sucking lightly. Earning her a pleased groan from the Commander. Looking at him darkly at the corner of her eye and liking the similar desired look he gave her. Sending him a silent message 'I can tease too'.

Closing her eyes slightly and concentrating on the digit within her mouth. Going up and down and increasing the pressure.

"Inquisitor…" he said with a low moan. Squeezing the nipple of the breast he hand in his other hand. Feeling the squeal she admitted through his finger, sending heated electricity to his groin.

Internally smiling as she wiggled her teeth at the tip to get on with removing the glove. Kissing the tip of each finger as she slowly, inch by inch, discarding the offending glove. Until it was completely removed and it dangled out of her mouth. She looked back at the Commander as such with a pleased expression. Chuckling at her playfulness.

Going back to his service. With nothing between him and her warm and dampening skin of her nether lips. Her pleased sigh allowed the glove to fall out of her mouth, dropping unceremoniously to the floor. Holding her closer to him as he continued to please her. Going back and forth between her breasts – teasing the nipples or pinching them. Rubbing his calloused hand and fingers within her folds – sweetly massaging her nub in maddening circles. Settling his head on the crook of her shoulder; looking down at her undulating body. Silently watching. Smelling her sweet scent of dew grass and pine needles.

Taking a moment to push her trousers and smallclothes down her lithe legs. She shivered with having the cool air of her quarters contact her moist heat.

She couldn't resist the stimulation as she rocked her hips forwards and back. Adding to the friction the Commander's delicious fingers brought to her clit and feeling his bulge in his trousers on her naked backside. Doing a little tease of her own to rub herself against him. He let out a strangled groan as he held her tight to him, restricting her hip movements. But made it so she could feel the confined heat through the barrier between them. At the same time it left her nipples aching with want.

Increasing his circular motions on her clit – spreading her wetness on the pulsating nub.

"Cullen…" Please. Feeling corded and knotted – needing release, to be unbound. Rolling her head in lazy pleasure.

"Katja…" Not yet.

Slowing his movements for a time before building her back up. Mewing and whimpering for him to let her cum. Him denying her, driving her mad. Her slickness trickled down her aching, shivering thighs. He saw this, and kept his now fast movement. Ready to see her come undone – a shivering, breathless beauty within his arms. Breathing reached a fever pitch and nerves turned white hot as she came. Eyes rolling as her vision blanked out and spotted.

Cullen kept his pace with his fingers, feeling the pulses her orgasm brought her. Only to slow himself down once she returned from her pleasure. Holding on to her in her momentary weakness.

Giving him a soft lazy grin when she could feel her legs again.

"I can always expect good things out of your services." She said quietly.

He smiled pridefully, "I aim to please Inquisitor." Kissing the side of her face reverently. Basking in the glow of her orgasm and from his attention. Mostly his attention.

A sudden knock came to the door. Before the Commander could shout out, she had beat him too it. Allowing whoever it was to come in.

Panic erupted in the Commander. He should… get a robe! Tell the person to wait momentarily! Instead he turned the both of them around to hide the Inquisitor's semi-nude state before they could see. Using his muscular bulk as cover. But her trousers -!

Too late the messenger was already staring. Knowing what was up with them but disbelieving what he was seeing. Adverting his eyes, clearing his throat before relaying that the Count was waiting for her presence in the main hall. Lady Katja thanked and dismissed him. The whole time the Commander sported a furious blush.

She noticed and laughed at it. "It's funny Commander, that if someone notices our endearment you blush."

"Well, um, I forget that you don't really care if someone notices. Plus it is rather… obvious." He pointed down to her downed trousers and smallclothes that bunched around her ankles.

"So? But," sighing dejectfully, "duty calls."

Parting ways but giving him a promise. Later, she told him. Later.

While making herself presentable by society's terms, she noticed the Commander's gloves resting on her floor. Picking them up she thought, _I have some blackmail on him._ Smiling as she put them within her nightstand for later.

* * *

[A.N.] I took a small break from my fic "A Mess of Blues". And to get back into the action, I wrote a small smutty drabble of my Inquisitor and Cullen having some fun.

I also have a pic in relation to this scenario at my tumblr.

botticella89. tumblr. (com/) post/116853287172/distraction


End file.
